


【米英】鸡尾酒会效应／The Cocktail Effect

by Ken_Douglus



Series: 【USUK：Alongside】 [26]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Love Stories, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-13
Updated: 2020-01-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:14:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22236931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ken_Douglus/pseuds/Ken_Douglus
Summary: ※ 国设米英-「你刚才说……总能在人群里发现我。」「嗯，我说真的。」「我也是……总能找到你。一直在看着你。」英国人在美国人的唇边喃喃低语，呼吸落在他脸上如同轻盈的花瓣。美国轻笑出声。他把头埋在英国的肩窝处，能清晰听到那胸腔下的心脏正规律地跳动。英国的手指一下一下地抚过他耳边的金发，也笑出声来。
Relationships: America/England (Hetalia)
Series: 【USUK：Alongside】 [26]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1581493
Kudos: 10





	【米英】鸡尾酒会效应／The Cocktail Effect

英国生气了。

……也许，大概。

美国隔着玻璃盯着窗外的蓝天，风景在汽车平稳的前行中成片地从眼前划过。

据说伦敦周边地区已经持续了一整个星期的阴雨天气，在他们上飞机的前一天还接受了一场豪雨洗礼。但很幸运地，在航班抵达希思罗机场的时候，他们迎来了这雨国姗姗来迟的春季天气。

蓝天白云，阳光充足，空气湿润并透着几分凉意，算是英国难得会有的大晴天。确实挺幸运。

毕竟这是美国今年第一次踏足伦敦，而且是在没有公务缠身的情况下。更重要的是，他这次的旅途并不孤单，这一路上有英国和他同行——尽管此刻坐在他身旁的英伦绅士正用手撑着下巴，望着另一侧车窗外的风景出神，一言不发。

美国觉得英国在生气。

他回忆着在瑞士的国际会议，北大西洋周边的能源开发议题，与会的利益相关或是负责监视兼见证的国家基本达成协议，总体还算顺利。

会后美国大致计算过自己的行程，便对英国说要临时加购机票跟他一起飞伦敦，第二天再赶回华盛顿。年长国家起初表情略为复杂，但还是点了头。

——时间和机会总是宝贵的，能挤压出一天，让两人之间的共处再多些就好。

之后他们从会议现场直接前往苏黎世机场。欧洲国家之间的航班足够多，航程也短，然而就是这么一次连候机不过三个小时的飞行，英国却选择垫着他的泰迪熊颈枕并戴上眼罩一路睡了过来。

下飞机后他们提着随身行李往外走，很快便找到马里欧.霍华德安排的接送车辆，在后排各自就座——这过程下来基本没有信息和情感含量丰富的对话。

按以往他们一起搭乘飞机的经历，美国至少能想出十九种方法来逗英国，比如冷不防拿起相机拍下英国人的发呆表情，会换来对方一阵羞恼瞪眼；或者突然往对方嘴里塞一颗绿茶口味的棉花糖，看他含着甜食时眼睛里闪起的光；又或者是趁他不留意时在对方脸颊上响亮地亲一大口，看他坚持不打破机舱安静时憋红了的脸；又或者只是捞起他的手，把那手背放在自己脸旁蹭一蹭，都能换来他不自觉的柔软微笑。

至于像今天这样，把交流程度减到最少、不给予过多情绪反应的英国，美国当然并非第一次见识，但他也比任何人都清楚这是英国人实在算不上圆滑的伪装。

那可不是该在他面前出现的模样。至少这几十年来肯定不是，也不能是。

所以美国猜想英国是在生气。

生气的缘由吗。

在他看来并没有发生什么大事——今天在瑞士举行的那场国际会议上跟俄罗斯差点大打出手这种事，真的没什么大不了。

不过是「差点大打出手」而已。没有真正动粗、没有谁脑子发热去启动白宫和克里姆林宫里的红色按钮——也就不能算是大事。

发生冲突的理由就更不算什么了。

他出席会议时穿的那件海军蓝衬衫上的纽扣掉了，而在中场休息时他想松开领带，却不慎用力过猛又扯掉另一颗纽扣。站在他附近的英国显然不会放弃抱怨他这种冒失行为的机会：「你这家伙真是太不小心了，简直毫无绅士该有的体面！」接着自然而然地拿出随身携带的缝纫工具要帮他解决这个「不体面」。

美国当然不会拒绝这极具英国个人特色的好意。他把西装外套和衬衫脱下递给手艺值得信任的英国人，也不在意自己上身只剩件深色军背心和大兵名牌，朝几步之外的法国走去，准备扯些大选结束的话题。

他偶尔也会佩服英国，在人声鼎沸的场合里居然可以不动如山地做手工活；又想起西班牙还曾经把组装塑料花的兼职工作带上会议现场，觉得这大概是欧洲国家专有的、伴随他们那些漫长历史一同流传下来的奇特毅力。

他身旁的另一位欧洲国家也是如此。法国人脸上掩盖不住近期政治环境影响带来的疲惫神态，但那头金色卷发依旧执着地打理得飘逸，衣服的每个边角都熨烫整齐。

「时刻都要面对这些政客选举，真是太累人了呜呜呜……」法国掏出手帕抹过眼角。

「选举啊，倒让我想起第一次尝试参与选举时，我在去投票站的山路上徒手掀翻了一头棕熊呢。」

「别把哥哥家文明的活动跟你的野蛮行径相提并论！」

「嗯？只是随口说或两百多年前的一点轶事嘛。」

「喂，聊天归聊天，你非要这样露着硬邦邦的肱二头肌站在我身旁吗？是要嘲讽哥哥最近的健身和保养没跟上吗？」法国斜眼看他。

谁管你这些啊。美国青年的视线不时从专心缝纫着的英国身上扫过，随口答：「等衬衫缝好就会穿上啦。」

「简直没法跟你对话，看来只能找德国诉苦了……呜呜。」

美国耸耸肩。国际会议的中场休息是各国展示交际的地方，友好的国家便闲谈，不友好的就保持疏离。今天和往常并没有什么不同。

——如果不是俄罗斯突然从会场另一端往这边靠近，准确地说是朝英国走去，并笑眯眯地朝英国比划着说些什么的话。更出人意料的是英国竟在那家伙面前脸红了，他把手伸向斯拉夫人，似乎正要解下那家伙脖子上的围巾。

美国可不记得那两人之间是熟悉到能有这类肢体碰触的程度。

他注视着英国的嘴唇，根据表情和唇瓣的翕动推测，似乎在说「才不是因为你拜托才答应的哦」，嘴唇合上的时刻和他猜测的语句音节刚好重合。

法国在几年前的庆典上曾对他说：「像你这种根本不懂察言观色这种艺术的糙小子，竟然能在人群里辨认出某个人的神情和声音，根本就是不折不扣的‘鸡尾酒会效应’。 」

美国懒得琢磨这么个效应有没有实际可靠的科学根据，也说不清这种名词用来形容他和英国是否准确。

但无论多么混杂的场合，数千人的战场上，壮观的军队仪式，大型的国际会议、人声鼎沸的酒吧里……他确实总能迅速找到那个人，能看明白那表情丰富的脸上在诉说些什么，能猜测出那人在听似毒辣实则言不由衷的心思。

美国从不讲究那些察言观色之类的艺术，他自有不需要讲究的底气。他只是比谁都清楚英国身上的弱点和软肋，还有那骄傲别扭的外表下的温柔——那都是他爱的模样——但至少，他以为英国对俄罗斯是足够警惕的。

然而这世界上总有人熟练又狡猾地掌握跟英国相处的技巧，而这种人显然不只有他一个。这种想法让超大国觉得烦躁。

美国是人尽皆知的行动派，觉得烦躁的他立刻朝正要跟他搭讪的爱沙尼亚说了声「回头再说」，几个大步向前，一道手刃直接把俄罗斯和英国隔开，并把后者护到了身后。

俄罗斯一开始露出了迷惑的神情，之后又探头想看英国的反应，这种反应让美国更加烦躁了。

「让你的妹妹还是其他什么人帮你缝吧，也许土耳其和伊朗也很乐意？」他自知语气挑衅，毕竟本来就有意为之。

眼睛余光扫到斯拉夫人笑眯眯地把手探向那根常备在身旁的水管，美国人也眯着眼睛笑，并慢慢攥起拳头往腹部收拢。

一切蓄势待发——直到他捕捉到来自会场另一角的机枪上膛声，转头看见瑞士半蹲在地面上的身影，而德国和瑞典也分别冲上来阻拦他们为止——这场「不算什么大事」的摩擦才草草落幕。

后来他们各自回到座位，他把英国缝得仔细的衬衫重新穿上，大家像什么都没有发生一样把会议议程走完。尽管下半场会议美国是心不在焉的。

他当然清楚现在的欧洲是什么状况，也知道现在的英国最挂心的是什么。

每个国家承受风险的能力不同，就算面临同样的政治轮盘，美国依然可以在纷纷扰扰中看着美元一路走稳，厚着脸皮开采石油和打通天然气管道，贸易制裁手起刀落，坦然地增加军事预算再跟友好国来几次联合军演。

但面临相似处境的英国就做不到如此。现在的他只比其他人更希望维持平和、稳定、没有波澜的趋势。

美国不是这种风格，俄罗斯显然也不是，他们早就习惯在公开场合恫吓对方，不动声色地扔下威胁，然后上司们暗地里做些不好明说的交易。

他能理解英国在会议上那些反应的理由，却还是觉得烦躁。

美国和英国的特殊关系无可置疑。对于英国无论什么场合里总站在他身旁的现实，他是相当享受的。那是他在使命和情感方面同时拥有的一项特权。

而俄罗斯突然对英国显露的殷勤就像在削弱他的特权，对他来说简直是入侵他的领域。

美国是个占有欲很强的国家，事事大而化之，热衷高声宣扬。比如他引以为傲的星条旗，无论战争时期或是和平时期，每增加一个新的州就在设计上多刻下一颗星星，积积攒攒，凑够如今的50颗。

有人曾开玩笑说，英国正式开启脱欧谈判，被其他欧洲老国家欺负得孤立无援，也许美国你该把星星的布局重新设计一遍，准备在国旗上加印第51颗星了。

这种笑话英国大概也有耳闻，但美国显然听得更多。他通常就是大笑，笑完之后不在意地回答，那可是英国，你们别小看他。

我比你们都了解他。美国是这样想的。也比你们更珍惜和他在一起的时光。

这也是他无视白宫工作人员的抱怨电话并果断更改行程来到伦敦的原因。

机场距离英国青年位于伦敦郊区的庄园大屋算不上太远，天气意外地舒服，路况通顺，不到一小时的路程过得飞快。

如果英国没有「像是」在生气的话，一切都会显得更好。

到达目的地后，美国把两人的随身行李一并拿下，跟在英国人身后走进庄园的主建筑，习以为常地看着对方朝着花园和花花草草微笑，抬起手在空气里比划并轻声问候。

嗯，又是那些他看不见的独角兽和小精灵们。美国叹口气。

英国那几位眉毛同样浓密的兄长显然都不在伦敦。那三位更年长的粗眉毛青年向来如此，因为有各自的地区政府，关系淡薄的几人都更热衷留在自己的舒适地带。

英国从苏黎世到伦敦睡了一路，此时看上去精神不错。他给自己冲了杯有质量保证的红茶，喝了几口后说要上楼换衣服。

美国本来跟着他踏上楼梯，笑嘻嘻地说「让我来帮你脱掉西装好了」，结果被走在前方的英国青年说着「笨蛋」然后一把推下几级楼梯，那反应也不知道是害羞还是生气。

美国觉得大概还是生气的部分多一些吧。

他于是坐回沙发，百无聊赖地看他密切关注的军事管区情报在手机屏幕上跳动。屏幕上俄罗斯的苏-27号战斗机从他派驻黑海的侦察机侧面飞过的同时，英国的脚步不急不缓地朝他靠近。

他回过头，见英国手上托着叠得整齐的衣服，默默地放在他身旁，脸上依旧没什么表情。

美国人放下手机，把衣服摊开：宽大的红色帽衫和卡其色工装裤，一看就是自己不知什么时候落在对方家里的便服。衣物被清洗得柔软干净，还带着薄荷混合柠檬的香气，估计是英国人特地为他挑选的柔顺剂——这跟对方衣服上类似玫瑰一类的花卉香显然不同。

美国瞬间高兴起来。英国朝他使眼色，示意他把衣服换上：「我们去采购吧。」语气仍然平淡。

美国在起居室里三两下把西装脱掉，套上宽松容易行动的便服，然后在英国帮他把西装挂好的空档到对方厨房里翻出几个环保袋，之后两人带上门一起往外走。

在车上看风景和实际走在道路的观感差异颇大。

这附近行人不少，交通工具倒是不多。道路两旁是在曼哈顿商务区难得一见的挂着水珠的棠梨，长满青苔的石凳上有光明正大地野餐的小松鼠，草地间的蒲公英在开始变弱的阳光下花瓣半拢，颜色似乎比夜幕里的灯光还亮眼。

英国人走在美国前方大约半步的距离，浅绿色毛线衣和白衬衫领下露出一截白皙的后脖颈。他步伐不快，背脊直挺，偶尔对着相识的国民点头微笑，温和得像随时能融进淡雅的风景里。

那个姿态比在各类国际会议、或军事情报交流会上西装革履一本正经的模样要放松太多了。这也是美国喜欢的模样。

如果英国没在生气的话，这一刻的景致堪称完美。美国心里一阵腹诽，他快步上前跟英国并肩起来，握住对方一只手，年长国家撇了他一眼，抿着嘴角没说什么。

在超市里他们大致商量了采购分工，美国负责大容量、大重量的日常用品，而英国则在食品区附近选两人今晚和明天的膳食——看来是没打算亲自下厨——美国心里暗暗松了口气，欣然接受。

他迅速结束任务再回到汇合点，朝食品区那边不知为何密度奇高的人群看去，一眼就找到面包坊前被一群年长者包围的英国。

那面包坊应该是在举办什么慈善筹款活动，打扮得体的老绅士老太太们头上戴着风格反差的菱形布帽，正热情地把盛满切得小巧的试吃品的盘子递给英国，并耐心介绍。

眉粗目秀的青年对这种场合没有抵抗力，他侧着头听得仔细，但脸上表情则很犹豫，显然是陷入了「我认为很有义务为这样的慈善活动做些什么」和「应该买多少才合适」之类的思想斗争里。

美国推着购物车大步朝年长国家走去，本想开口喊他，话音刚到嘴边时很快又止住，等靠近对方身旁才说：「嗨，我来了。」

英国转头看他，一脸如临救星的表情：「……那个，你要试试这些点心吗？」

面前慈祥的老绅士很配合地把托盘递到美国面前：「我们面包坊本月举办的筹款活动，所有收入都会捐赠给退伍老兵组织。」

「哦！」美国人笑起来，他侧头问英国人，「哪几种比较好吃？你应该试过了吧？」都说英国人冷漠矜持，然而上百年来组织这类活动倒是保持着一贯的执着和热情，美国人心想。

英国点头，伸手捏起一小块蒜蓉法棍切片递到美国嘴边：「试试这个。」美国一愣，反而是英国人露出些微迷惑的神情：「不想吃吗？」

美国人迅速探头一口咬下那块面包，确实味道不错。英国又递来一块蔓越莓曲奇：「这个也不错。」他也一并吃下，旋即笑了，嘴里和心里同时灌进甜香。

周围的几位老人就微笑着看他们。英国人似乎才猛地意识到两人间正表现出异常的亲密，他局促地把手收回，小声说：「味道很不错吧？不如我们多买些？」

英国人的犹豫让美国更想笑了，他答应得爽快：「好，反正我吃得下。」年长国家这才如释重负，微笑着同意。

结帐时老绅士问美国：「小伙子的口音听着像美国人呢。」

「哈哈，果然被发现了。」

「一听就是呢。看你体格很不错，是有参加什么体育活动吗？还是军人？」

「都有哦！不过在军队里呆的时间……更长一些。」美国人迂回地说。

「感谢你的奉献。」慈祥的老绅士朝他感激地点头，又看向他身旁的英国人，「你比你的同伴更健谈呢！」

英国人清了清嗓子：「他只是嗓门大，话比较多。」

「你们两位……怎么说呢，有种强烈的亲切感。很难得碰到你们这样的年轻人，与你们交谈让人有种回到从前的感觉。」老绅士说着，摸了摸下巴上灰白的胡子。

美国和英国迅速地交换视线，手指飞快地勾了一下又分开，心照不宣地笑了。

英国笑的时候亚麻金色的发尾一颤一颤的，薄薄的嘴唇扬起温柔的弧度。这个人在国民面前总是如此，沉稳、羞涩而矜持——那同样是他爱的模样。

美国人觉得这样很好。重点是那已经不是生气的神态了。

得益于天生的惊人臂力，一手提着数量和重量异常的采购战利品的同时，美国还能腾出一只手去牵英国的手。

年长国家怀里抱着香气扑鼻的面包坊纸袋，心情看起来不错。

美国人向来不喜欢和雨水有关的日子，空气里的潮湿总给他带来钝重的感觉，偶尔还会触发他身旁那位总是怀旧的恋人某些沾染伤感的回忆。

但此时他却觉得伦敦这雨后的空气既清新又可爱。和他的英国一样可爱。

他们开始聊些相熟的国家们的事。美国提到加拿大在前阵子的北冰洋能源会议上畅谈了环保话题，甚至把他家宠物的身体不适当成证据罗列；英国说起那位总是神经粗大的澳洲青年也在为大堡礁的漂白化头痛，而新西兰青年则因为大批海鸟面临着污染和鼠患的双重危机而叫苦连天。

美国说大家都很关心环境问题啊。

英国语气带些讽刺地说，你倒是阻止你家新上司那股又挖石油又丢掉环保协议的蛮劲。

年轻国家耸耸肩，说不是什么国家都能像你这样能让风力和太阳能都挤进能源榜单的。

年长国家叹口气，小声嘀咕，我终究是岛国，这都是没办法中的办法……也是资历深厚的国家的智慧。他说完得意地清了清嗓子。

回到庄园大屋后，美国负责把采购好的大件搬运到指定位置，英国则把新鲜食材摞在餐桌上，之后转身走进花园。

庄园里的大规模清洁和整理通常委托给白金汉宫的工作人员安排，而普通的家务他们选择自己解决。至于屋后的小花园则是英格兰的专属领地，更是他热衷的业余消遣去处。

美国把物件收拾好之后也走进花园，漫不经心地猜想那些看不见的小精灵是不是就浮在自己眼前，或者趴在某个草丛角落里打瞌睡。

虽然已接近傍晚，阳光基本已经没有杀伤力，但英国还是戴上了那个略显质朴的浅色草帽，帽檐几乎能把他的眉毛遮住。他手上握着根软水管，正在给花园里未能被雨水恩泽到的角落浇水。

英国的这片小花园是相当别致的。综合了周边的自然风景，细节则显示出主人无处不在的小心思，比如植物品种的选择，园艺用品和小工具的涂漆颜色等等。

美国想起自己在纽约的那栋大别墅里原本是没有花圃的，从买下到正式住进去，周围就是成片的大草坪和矮草丛，零星开些野花。

到后来他把备用钥匙送给英国一份，那别墅里就被英国人逐渐整理出一小片一小片的分割区域，分别种上些不太需要打理的植物，在天气好和不好的时期都能零星绽放出不同彩色。

美国一直觉得英国在这方面的耐心超乎想象。他自己有耐心的领域通常锁定在军事、科技和宇宙领域，都是些能看到进度、有无限发展空间、能创造出庞大事物的工程。对于周而复始、细微绽放的自然美，他的态度是值得欣赏，自己动手就算了。

美国和英国的差别之大世人皆知，国际上总流传些诸如「你们写的文字一样，说出口的话语却如同两个物种」之类的笑话。

美国自己也清楚，跟英国的矜持和文质彬彬一对比，他性格里的粗糙和蛮横遮掩不住，他也压根无意遮掩。

加拿大偶尔会在窜门拜访时劝上两句：「兄弟，你该改改这种‘红脖子’作风」，美国还觉得他这形容挺贴切的，有些作风本来就根深蒂固，而他并不打算改。

美国望着英国，身形纤细的青年仍在忙着给花草浇水，剪掉枯萎的枝叶，不时弯腰揪掉些杂草，过程中没有显露出丝毫不耐烦。夕阳的光线打到他的草帽上，在他脸上留下大片的阴影，美国只看得清他含着微笑的嘴角。

和英国一样，美国也是会受情绪影响的人，会大笑会愤怒；但却不是情感纤细的个性，停留在某个具体阶段的猜测容易让他厌烦，以至于大多时候他情愿直言直语来破解这些猜测。

比如现在。他觉得差不多是时候问问今天的事了。

「英国，你今天是在生气吗？」他朝庭院中的身影大声问。

「……」英国回过头来看他，帽檐扬起一些，露出了挑起眉毛的表情。

「直到去超市时才愿意跟我说话。」

「哼……是有点。」英国人把草帽摘下，挂到身旁的小篱笆上。

美国心想那显然不只是「有点」的程度吧，我都快怀疑你才是被摆在「冷战」头衔旁边的国家了。

「今天在苏黎世的会议……你实在太小题大作了。」英国慢吞吞地说。

「瑞士才更小题大作吧。」美国回忆着主办国青年那皱成三道纵线的眉头，琢磨起要是那个一向严肃的家伙当场开枪会演变成什么情形。

「所有人都知道你对俄罗斯的厌恶……事实上，我对那家伙也很头痛，」英国酝酿着措辞，大概是又回想起「巴斯比之椅」被斯拉夫青年坐至爆裂的悲惨回忆，他苦笑了声，「不过呢——超大国总该摆出些气度啊。」

「哦。」美国朝英国走去，漫不经心地回应。他心想「气度」这么奢侈的品质，我可从来没打算像慈善家似的到处派发。

英国大致猜到他压根没在反省，只是撇撇嘴，然后叹气：「回来之后又想，这家伙毕竟是美国啊，不该指望他对其他国家有气度。」

「哈哈，我对个别国家是很有气度的。」美国故意朝英国眨眼，然后一屁股坐到花园中央的白漆凳上，伸手去拉对方的园艺围裙，「所以现在没问题了？」

「我早该习惯了。」英国用力地拍了下美国人不安分的手，没能阻挡住那个一把搂过他腰部的动作。

美国贴着英国的胸口，对方身上的气味让他觉得莫名地舒服，头颅在年长国家怀里用力蹭了好几下。

「你身上为什么总有股复杂的香味呢。」

「嗯？花草的气味吧，估计还有泥土味。」

「比这还多些。」美国说着，手从对方的腰部往上移到背脊轻轻抚摸。他突然觉得英国的身板好像比之前又变得单薄了。这个人不能再瘦了。脑里冒出的这种想法让他把英国搂得更紧。

「你这是怎么了。」英国起初有些不解，突然就挑起眉毛，抿起嘴角笑：「哦……难道是来自超大国的嫉妒心吗？」

「你就当作是吧。」美国话锋一转，「说起来真难得啊，伦敦这个大晴天。每天关注你家的天气状况，都是阴雨居多。」

「说不定是你这个大晴男带来的好天气。」英国笑着用手揉了揉年轻国家浓金色的头发。美国闭上眼睛，对这亲昵动作很是受用。

他想起在离开国际会议现场时俄罗斯就站在门口，那张总是挂着烦人笑容的脸上难得毫无笑意。

美国本能地以为那是挑衅信号，然而斯拉夫人只是低着头慢慢说：「他也许并不需要你这样的保护。」

那语气与挑衅截然相反。美国不清楚是什么人和事让面前的家伙如此沮丧，他很难得地停下脚步，语速不快地回应：「我知道，但我还是会站在他身前。」

俄罗斯的眼里闪过一丝错愕，然后沉默着转身离开了。

搞不懂那家伙，随便了。美国睁开眼，终于舍得从英国怀里抬起头：「你知道吗？法国说过，我总是在看着你。」

「哈？」英国一楞，片刻才反应过来那句话里的含义，他的声音扭捏羞涩起来，「突然说些什么呢……啧，那个胡子混蛋简直像个长舌妇……」他把矛头转向海峡对岸的那位不在场的无辜冤家。

美国没让他这种笨拙的回避得逞：「必须承认，就算你在人群里，我也能马上找到你，一眼就看到，迅速分辨出你的声音。」他的声音从年长国家的怀里往上传递，比平常更低沉些。

「……好了。」英国试图把他推开，连耳朵都止不住浮现出绯红色泽。美国又朝年长国家眨眨眼，眼镜片下的蓝眼睛里闪着狡黠神色。

英国抬手捂住嘴，翡翠绿的眼睛来回游移，尽量不对上年轻国家的目光：「你这家伙……绝对是故意的。」

美国扬起嘴角笑了。

他把英国的身躯拉下，让对方跨坐到他腿上，两人的视线立即平行。他捏住年长国家的下巴，蹭掉上面沾着的一点灰尘，来回摩挲几次，然后自上而下地落下一系列亲吻：额头、那对金色的粗眉毛之间、鼻尖，上唇珠、下唇，最后停在对方淡粉色的唇瓣上辗转起来。

「笨蛋……」英国人轻喘着气，他的双手缓缓攀上美国厚实的肩膀。

美国稳稳地搂住怀里那具纤细的身躯。英国人的体温总是比他低一些，那身体的香气不仅是花园里的植物和泥土，还有面包坊残留的麦香，以及若有若无的红茶清香——他最熟悉、最让他安心的气味。

「你刚才说……总能在人群里发现我。」

「嗯，我说真的。」

「我也是……总能找到你。一直在看着你。」英国人在美国人的唇边喃喃低语，呼吸落在他脸上如同轻盈的花瓣。

美国轻笑出声。他把头埋在英国的肩窝处，能清晰听到那胸腔下的心脏正规律地跳动。英国的手指一下一下地抚过他耳边的金发，也笑出声来。

看，我们谁也离不开谁。

－Fin－

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. 鸡尾酒会效应，通常强调听觉上的关注，后来的研究也延伸到视觉和图形上。在爱情里，大概就是「爱让人专注也让人盲目」吧。大半块浸泡着这类独占欲的甜饼。
> 
> 2\. 涉及米英、加澳新和俄和各家上司的时事基本发生在2017年上半年。
> 
> 3\. 这篇和露普的《围巾》（待补）是对应的。


End file.
